


Alright Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small song fic to "When Christmas Comes to Town" because i love the polar express.Mind you I wrote this at 3 am (Wooo i'm sleep deprived) and have NOT edited it so this is gonna be a fun roller coaster of "What the fuck Richard?"





	Alright Memories

_~I'm wishing on a star_

_And trying to believe~_

 

You stood on the tips of your toes as you reached towards the top of the tree that stood proudly in the corner of the room. In all fairness, it was rather lopsided, and awkwardly balanced with great expertise as the majority of the plastic pine needles were tousled in disarray. But it had character, that’s what you found special about this particular Christmas decoration, and it really reflected the people who had helped decorate it.

You jumped without much difference, huffing as you failed to reach the top of the messy green, lowering your tiring arms to dust the shedding tree from your clothes. “Who the fuck decided it would be a good idea to set up a Christmas tree in _my_ house.” Gavin announced, fumbling around with the silver tinsel. He offhandedly dumped the majority in one heap, not bothering to spread it more than the clump it had gathered in.

Connor eyed the detective unamused, clearly irked at the asymmetry the tree had. He had taken pride in organising the baubles from larges to smallest whilst maintaining an orderly fashion to the red and green balls, and Gavin’s handiwork was ruining that, along with Hank’s half-assed attempt to spreading the branches from their folded packaging, hence the lopsided do. But Connor allowed it to slide; it was Christmas after all, and it would be his first in sharing it with other company aside from Hank and Sumo.

Once finished with hanging the final ornament, He shifted to you, watching as you tried to squeeze into the corner that was bare from decoration, the golden star still in your grasp. “Need a hand?” The android offered with a smile, graciously lifting you up as you did your part for the collaboration; the tree topper was your own papier mache creation.

_~That even thought it's far  
He'll find me Christmas Eve~_

After being lowered to the ground, the four of you took a step back to admire your teamwork, a nod of approval coming from Hank. “Fuck, that was laborious.”

“It was so worth it though.” You chimed, smile faltering at the mess beneath. “I thought plastic trees didn’t make a mess.”

“The manufacturer had clearly done an incompetent job.” Connor said, as if it were obvious. “But the lopsided construction by hank and the misshapen tinsel from Gavin _does_ give the tree character.”

Gavin snorted at the roast before crashing onto the couch, legs dangling over the arm rest as he gave an audible sigh. “What the fuck happened? You look like a kicked puppy.” He nodded to your direction, watching as you scrambled to straighten your posture.

You didn’t really need to dwell on the past in such a joyous moment.

“Oh, I had a brain fart.” You shrugged, but Hank didn’t let you off so easily.

“Must have been pretty painful then.” He said, staring off at the Christmas tree in thought. “Is it ‘bout Kamski?”

You eyed the old man hesitantly. “Maybe.”

  
_~I guess that Santa's busy  
'Cause he's never come around~_

 

“Have we hit Christmas angst time?” Gavin joked wiggling aside to allow for you to sit beside him. He placed an arm behind you, gripping at the backrest as you fiddled with your thumbs. He was always so casual about hanging around you, and only recently did it start to feel strange. “If it’s any contribution, I fucking hate Christmas.”

“You hate Christmas.” You deadpanned, “So why the hell did you help decorate the tree?”

“I could ask the same thing.” He counteracted, “You clearly were distracting yourself no? Doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out.”

“Oh.. it’s just that I used to always celebrate Christmas with Elijah.” You admitted, shaking your head. “What about you old man, got any angst?”

Hank returned a dubious look before sighing, taking a seat on the floor beside Connor. “Well shit, this is fucking depressing.” He chuckled, nudging Connor lightly, “I mean, Cole I suppose… but last Christmas Connor and I had a pretty good time. Didn’t we?”

“Indeed. I learnt lots about the holiday festivities.” The joyous smile on the android’s face soon melted, “And while I understand that the three of you have some troubling times, I hope that this Christmas we can remember the good.”

“I agree with Connor.” You said, nodding in his direction.

“Whatever you say goes kid.” Hank agreed, “But I wanna know why mister ‘I can’t put tinsel on a fucking tree’ hates the holiday.”

“Because I just do.” Gavin snapped quietly, “I’ve never really celebrated it anyway.”

  
_~I think of him when Christmas comes to town~_

  
The four of you went silent after that, the Christmas tree reflecting the light of the living room from the flashing silver. You couldn’t find any lights this late into December since all the stores had sold out, but that was ok, your tree was still far better than any other because it had a piece of each of you.

“That’s not true.” Hank finally spoke up, looking at Gain with a confused stare.

“What’s not true?” Gavin snorted giving a roll of his eyes as he shifted in his seat.

“You never celebrating Christmas.” Hank reiterated. “Back when you guys were like, 10, I was there at that backyard Christmas party.” Connor’s gaze transitioned form one human to another, watching as Gavin and (Y/n) both gave the lieutenant a questioning glance.

“Backyard party?” Gavin asked, hesitant. “You mean that old couple on 6th avenue?”

“Yup, that’s the one.” Hank nodded, “I remember because you two and Cole were going at it with the fruit punch.” Another pause, “Don’t either of your remember?”

You blinked slowly as you processed the information. Of course you remembered; it was one of the few parties you had ever been allowed to attend before your brother had become famous for his inventions. There were few memories for that moment however most were blurry images associated to strong emotions. The mentioning of fruit punch had triggered a sense of nostalgia.

“Wait, Cole was _there_?” Gavin asked, staring at you, “ _You_ were there? I thought you weren’t allowed to go outside?”

“No I was until Elijah become world renown. “You explained, “This must have been some crazy coincidence, how are you so sure it was Gavin and I?”

“The memdroids.” Connor blurted out, eyes wide as if he realised something, “That’s why you brought them here today.”

“Correct.” Hank nodded. “I have little memdroids specifically for that Christmas day.”

 

_~The best time of the year  
When everyone comes home~_

 

“Memdroids?” Gavin asked quizzically, “What the phck is a memdroid?”

 “Memdroids, full commercial name Memory Androids, were the first in home androids that Cyberlife had released.” Connor began to explain, “When provided with footage or android memory, these androids will then re-enact the data given. They are not completely sentient, they can break script, however, they are bound to the time frame of which the footage is set in.”

“Why did I never hear of these things?”

“After children models were successfully used in memdroids, Cyberlife scrapped the entire series and reworked them into the YK models we now have.” Hank said, “The footage I ended up using was the Christmas party since that was Cole’s last Christmas. There was a pause, “Since you three were in it however, Cyberlife had to give me three… didn’t end up using them because they really looked like you guys and it felt really wrong, but now that you’re here…”

   
_~With all this Christmas cheer  
It's hard to be alone~_

 

“Not gonna lie, they look fucking real.” Gavin said, eyeing the three limp and lifeless bodies that were situated in the middle of the floor. A look over to Hank clearly showed that he too, was rather disturbed at the sight but said nothing allowed.

“It’s kinda… creepy.” You mumbled, sitting back on your knees, “How do they activate?”

“Connor can do it.” Hank nodded towards the android, who nodded with a sot smile before reaching out to touch each of the LEDs on the children’s faces. Taking a step back, they all ‘awoke’ simultaneously, sitting up and stretching as the skin and colour of their hair began to form.

You stretched at the small Gavin in front of you, curiously reaching out to touch his hair. He even had the scar on the bridge of his nose, as he wandered over to you and shyly waved. “Hi, I’m model MD500, but my associated name is Gavin Reed.” He introduced.

“Uh…(Y/n)…(Y/n) (L/n)” you said, offering a weak smile. “Connor, I thought they weren’t sentient.”

“They aren’t.” He began, nudging the Cole replica towards Gavin, “They are just adding new faces to their database.”

“Hey, I’m (Y/n) (L/n) too!” came the littler girl, skipping over to you in a hurry. You stared at her eye wide, drinking in the details of her— _your_ face.

“Yep, you’re me…” you mumbled as she stepped aside to let ‘Cole’ give you a hug. It felt rather wrong, as if trying to replace someone that shouldn’t be. It made you feel gross.

But before you could voice out your opinions, the three children had hurried back to Connor’s side and Held hands, eyelids flickering in a creepy possessed way as they all began to chant. “Process beginning. Welcome Connor, (Y/n), Hank and Gavin to the Memdroid experience. While interfacing with us, please do not power off. Our data set is at 3 minutes long and will begin shortly.”

“That’s fucking creepy.” Gavin stared.

“Yeah I know.” Hank said, eyeing them warily.

“Models MD500 are now in sync, footage beginning.”

 

_~Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends that come around~_

 

There was moment of pause before suddenly, each child bust to life and began laughing and screaming, imaginary items in hand as they grasped at objects invisible to the eye. “No! Take the whole bowl and just pour it onto the grass!” Cole screeched, watching as Gavin complied with the odd request. (Y/n) merely hid behind Gavin as Cole dropped to his knees, another shriek of laughter.

“I want more fruit punch.” (Y/n) demanded, stomping her foot as she picked up another invisible beverage. “Catch!” Apparently Cole failed to do so and shrieked again, acting as if another new drink, probably something sticky and sweet, covered his body. Gavin began to take a few generous steps away.

“Ok this is getting weird.” The real Gavin mumbled, “I’m feeling weird, can we stop this whole memdroid thing?” You had wanted to agree with the detective, but found yourself getting carried away in the moment, eyeing the way the young Gavin had managed to cower away.

You frowned, hesitant to say something, as you eyed him slip out of the scene unnoticed. Connor said interaction was allowed…right?

“Hey buddy.” You mumbled, and it suddenly didn’t feel like it was weird or strange because this right in front of you was a kid, the embodiment of probably why Gavin hated Christmas.

“Oh… hi miss.” Gavin mumbled, scratching at the scar on his nose. Upon further inspection, you noticed it was slightly redder than the real one, and the textures on the android had hinted that it was still healing, it was still new.

“You ok? You looked lonely.” You asked, frowning as you moved to sit beside him on the floor. Everyone else was preoccupied with the current scene of (Y/n) and Cole screaming and running around which worked as the perfect distraction.

“I like lonely.” The little Gavin said in a hushed voice, “I hate Christmas.”

“May I ask why?” you pushed, unsure as to if you would get an answer.

“I’m sorry, that question is beyond my programing.” You sighed and bit your lip. Of course a pre-recorded video wouldn’t know your answers, perhaps Gavin had merely said he hated Christmas that day too. Now you would never know.

  
  
_~It's so much fun when Christmas comes to town~_

 

It wasn’t long after before the three children had returned to their formation from before and held hands, mumbling final, “And scene,” before falling slump, one toppling after the other like a stack of dominos as their appearances melted away and back into their blank canvases. Connor packed them into their foam casings as Gavin stared silently.

“That was fucked up.” He mumbled, shaking his head. “That was too whack, even for me.”

“Well now you know how I felt when Cyberlife gave me _three_.” Hank stressed.

“No, it was fucked up because that was your _dead_ son.” Gavin lifted his head and you could feel the tension build up steadily. “Hank, you gotta let that shit go, these memdroid things are a huge fucking set back.”

“You seriously gonna fucking say that?” Hank spat, “After I showed you something new?”

“Let’s calm down before we break into an argument.” Connor attempted, hoping against all odds that his spectacular negotiator skills would work. They fell on deft ear unfortunately.

Eventually, there was a shouting match across two separate parties in the Reed household. The first was the one between Hank and Reed, which wasn’t surprising if anyone was honest, and the second, was between you and Connor, deciding who would try and defuse the situation first.

“You are human and therefore have better skills in empathy— stop this argument.” Was Connor’s defence.

“Empathy?” you had spluttered in disbelieve, “You’re the one who was literally birthed to stop conflict!”

“Androids aren’t born, we are made.”

You sneered at his smart comment. “Very funny, go sort the two idiots out.”

_~Presents for the children wrapped in red and green  
All the things I've heard about but never really seen~_

The arguments only truly stopped once Connor activated the memdroids again. This time being interrupted mid introduction, they began to physically pry the two men away in order to communicate their messages. In all honesty, Connor and you found amusement in three little children defusing a situation between two fully grown men and by the time they had succeeded, there was now the deafening silence as Connor shut them down once more.

“We’re all fuuuckked.” Gavin sheepishly muttered, a hand reaching out to the back of his neck in apprehension. “Fucked and just… broken. Well, except Connor at least.”

The android’s LED flickered red momentarily. The statement was clearly false; even if Connor still appeared to be well put together. Deviancy had its setbacks and one of them included the crazy mess of emotions that Connor could always control. “That’s not entirely true.” He said defensively, “I’m just as broken as the three of you, if not more so.”

“You’re saying you’ve got alcoholism, social deprivation AND depression? Shit, aren’t you the lucky bastard.” Came Reed’s response.

“How about you just shut the fuck up.” Hank called out, arms folding crossly.

“No, why don’t _you_ shut up old man?!” Gavin shot back, “And get the fuck out of my house! I don’t need you or your little—“

“Everyone SHUT THE FUCK UP!” You screamed, staring wide eyed after your outburst. It had done the job, silencing the commotion as you audibly gasped for air, or was it a tired sigh? You massaged your temple in hopes of clearing your head.

“Who says you get to tell us what to do?” Gavin sneered, and suddenly it was the worst thing in the world to be a neighbour of Gavin Reed.

 

  
_~No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way~_

 

No one was really even taking into account for how long the four of you had been arguing; even Connor, who could have checked an internal clock in a fraction of a second. No, the insult and the arguments were far more important than the logistics behind _why_ and if either had just stopped to think, they would have discovered that the main roots to their issue had been long forgotten.

“This is honestly one of the most pathetic excuses of a Christmas Celebration that I have ever seen a group of humans perform, and I’ve been fortunate enough to detain multiple streakers in downtown Detroit during their drunkard parties. This is quite the new low for even you Connor.”

He voice was cold and collected, despite being an almost replica to Connor’s, Richard strutting towards the misshapen four like he owned the place. “Pity you all stopped, I was looking forward to the humiliation in your eyes as I brought you into the station.”

You eyed the front door that was left open, the door knob broken off as Nines had clearly broken in. “What the fuck Richard?” The android rolled his eyes unimpressed.

“Ah yes, you and your funny little internet memes.” He said, “We got a call— noise complaint. There was concerns that someone was being _attacked_.” The android stressed. “Do any of you realise the repercussions had any other officer come here?” There was a pause, “(Y/n) would have been discovered— discovered throwing masses of sewer drenched toilet paper at not one but _three_ officers that are _supposed_ to be on the lookout for her!”

Connor opened his mouth to speak but caught sight of Richard and decided it wasin his best interest to not do so. “I’m disappointed in you Connor.” Richard gave a shake of his head, “Surely you could have seen the potential danger of… encouraging these hooligans!”

“Fuck kid, you’re grumpy.” Hank grumbled, “Who pissed in your drink?”

“Nobody _lieutenant_.” The words seemed to be a taunt, “But while I’m here, I also detect three MD500 memdroids.” The android eyed the large case propped against the back wall, “They were recalled if I remember correctly.”

“Well you’re just in time!” Gavin scoffed sarcastically, “They were what we were arguing about. So please, take them away! Before Anderson starts defending a machine copy of his dead son—“

“Reed, you fucking—“

“Can you both shut up already about them?” You cut into the conversation, “Jesus Christ you’re both so dramatic!” the ball of toilet water paper was thrown at the detective who copped the pulp square in the jaw.

“You bitch!”

“Say it louder this time!”

“Why are humans this idiotic?” Richard blanked, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation, “Surely after all this time spent with them, you’d know the answer to my question?”

“I cannot say.” Connor said doubtfully, eyeing Gavin throw the paper blob at Hank. “At first I found it ridiculous too, but then I also became a part of the problem.”

 

_~Presents for the children wrapped in red and green  
All the things I've heard about but never really seen~_

“Your issue is rather simple really.” Richard bothered to explain, reattaching the doorknob to the front door as he gave an experimental twist. “You’re all broken.”

“Gee, thanks for that Captain Obvious.” You rolled your eyes.

“I wasn’t finished. “ the Rk900 said, walking towards your group while scooping the toilet ball up. “You’re all broken and want to talk about it, however there is an uncertain fear residing in each of you.”

“Because Christmas is about happy times.” Connor supplied.

“Yes, because when I entered, the four of you were getting on just swimmingly.”

“Ok then smartass, what do we do then?” Gavin challenged the android, arms folding in an unamused stance. “I’m already stuck with (Y/n), why can’t all of you just scram?”

“Many reasons Detective Reed, one of them being that the door lock is broken, thus, we are locked in. The second perhaps, is because that does not resolve the current issue and instead prolongs the awkwardness of it.”

“We’re locked in? Fucking hell you broke the fucking lock!?”

“Yes.”

That didn’t end up sitting well with Gavin.

  
\-------------------

 

By the time that it was 2 in the morning, the now group of 5 were situated in a sort of support group. It had been your idea, after growing tired of the endless bickering, the support circle was designed so that only the person with the ‘talking stone’ (which was really just your shoe) was allowed to say anything.

“And that’s why I think I don’t understand colloquialism.” Connor had finished, fiddling with the hem of your Ugg Boot, finger tracing the LED triangles on the ankle. “Because while I thought it to be deviancy, it’s really just the immaturity of my mind which theoretically, is at the stage of a young human infant.”

Connor turned to face you as he passed your shoe back to you. You offered a smile, proud that he had been the second to open up, just after Hank had about Cole, and now you would take your turn. With the soft fabric placed gently in your hands you smiled fondly at the footwear in your possession. “Elijah and I were close once upon a time,” you began tentatively, “and then as he progressed with his career, we sort of drifted apart. As a kid I was sheltered from the public’s prying eyes and by the time I was able to move out, everything was so _new_. When I eventually returned to his private estate, things were different… we were close, but it felt estranged.”

Everyone remained silent as you spoke about your brother, going into details regarding the frustration and built up anger when you figured he’d been using you. It felt good to vent.

You eventually passed your show to your left, and directly into Richard’s hand who lamely passed it onto Gavin with a simple ”Life’s shit.”. Here, here to that.

The last person had been Gavin, who for the life of him, had not revealed why he hated the holiday tradition so much. So when he finally spilt what had been on his mind, it was quite the surprise— as if that day couldn’t get any more unpredictable.”

“Everyone did all the Christmas traditions and it just fucking sucked.” He refused to say more until you raised an eye brow up in question, “Everyone had someone and something.”

Oh.

_Oh_.

Now you knew where he was going with this. And you spared him the humiliation by nodding your head understandingly. Unfortunately the vagueness of his message meant Connor and Hank were left in the dark, to which it was a good thing that Richard was ever so kind as to explain.

Yeah, no he wasn’t.

“For years, Detective Reed has watched peers participate in usual Christmas customs designed for those in romantic relationships. As a person who is unsuccessful in courtship of man or woman, the jealousy for those who were successful had transformed into years of resent.”

Gavin couldn’t have looked any more _pissed_.

“But there’s an easy solution.” Connor said in confusion, prompting Hank to physically face palm.

“You really don’t get it.”

“But I do.” Connor insisted, standing up to find the box of Christmas decorations from early, rummaging around within. You watched curiously as the android approached the beet red man opposite you, and held up a plastic branch. “Here, I have a twig of mistletoe.” Connor said, motioning for you to come forward. You had already known where the android was going with his plan, and for the fun of it, you gave Gavin a peck on the lips before scooting back.

“Thanks for the pity.” He grumbled, eyes averted as you laughed.

“It is not pity Detective.” Connor said, a hand delicately placed on his shoulder. He continued to hold the sprig up in the air, above Gavin’s head as the young man mumbled something inaudible. “Here, I too shall prove it.”

Hank burst into laughter as Gavin’s face exploded with shock, eyes widening as Connor guided his face to his own, giving a kiss longer than yours. “Jesus fuck, one second we were setting up a Christmas tree, the next we’re tearing each other’s throats out.” Hank commented, watching as Connor allowed for Gavin to pull away.

“And now the majority of us have kissed Detective Reed.” Richard finished, robotically giving a kiss to the detective.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Gavin screeched, scooting his ass away from the rest of you. You burst into laughter at the horrific expression displayed.

“We do love you Gavin.” You cooed.

“What about how _I_ feel!?” He retaliated, although he didn’t appear as fazed as he was before. “Getting swarmed by three of you was just a nightmare.” You all laughed as he joked along, relieved that no boundaries had been crossed.

“We love you and care about you.” Your corrected yourself, snickering along with Connor, “Even if you don’t have some girlfriend or boyfriend, we’re never gonna stop caring about you.” You went serious for a moment, offering a small smile.

“(Y/n) is right.” Richard piped up, “Even if you may be an egotistical, narcissistic, prick, you are a good person, dare I say it _friend._ ” There was a pause.

“And hopefully all of us kissing you proves that!” Connor prompted, “Even though it sounds weird now that I say that out loud… it’s supposed to be symbolic!”

“Yeah I’m just glad I didn’t just on THAT bandwagon.” Hank snorted, freezing at the mischievous smirk displayed across the two Rk androids and yourself. “Oh fuck this, I’m outta here.” The lieutenant said, hastily standing up, “You ain’t kissing me you dipshits.”

And as you all jumped up to corner Hank, for some reason Gavin included, you knew that this year, despite the pain you all had had, would be a good Christmas after all.


End file.
